The Law of Kung Fu
The Law of Kung Fu is the Thirty-Second Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in July 13, 2016. Synopsis The Shroob Queen gives the Doll Masters a Star each to keep the heroes from getting their hands on them. Plot The Episode begins where the Episode ends. The Heroes are shocked that the Eggman Empire have installed the ancient weapon installed into the Death Egg's control room. At the Control room, Queen Shroob gives the Doll Masters a total of six Stars and a Post each; Minccina; Merutsu, Haijingakure; Umi, Izumogakure; Tatsu Gekko, Konoha Canyon; Shinka, Heaven Tail Guild; Shō and Monoha; Tatsuya Gekko to make sure that the weapon is ready an charged into full power for the glory of the Eggman Empire. On the way to New Shintotropolis, the Heroes have met Hayate Matoi who remembered Paul Gekko who defeated his revived mother. Hayate explains the Life Fiber usage of the Eggman Empire at New Shintotropolis. At Shinto Academy, the calm of a school lesson is interrupted by Ira Gamagōri, searching for one who has committed a crime against the school. The delinquent, Suzuki, attempts first to flee, then fight using the One-Star Goku uniform he stole. His One-Star outfit is no match for Ira's Three-Star Outfit and he is promptly killed. At the Center of New Shintotropolis, Ryūko Matoi, a delinquent transfer student who has been drifting from school to school searching for clues about her father's true murder. At the Egg Factory, Paul Gekko and co. found Merutsu in the control room but as soon as the opportunity presents itself Ryūko recklessly confronts Paul Gekko stating that she is looking for the owner of the other half of a giant scissor blade she received from her father just before his death and Nui appears too. Hayate distracts Ryuko and Nui to let the Heroes fight Meretsu and get the Star. However, Ryuko being distracted leads to shock, thinking the Green Rending Scissors is the other half of the Scissor Blade. Hayate tells Ryuko that his Father died in the hands of the Eggman Empire sending Ryūko into a rage as well as the heroes fought Merutsu and defeated him and received the Star. Characters *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Iris *Cheren *Ryuhi *Hayato *Min Min *Senna Gekko *Hayate Matoi *Ryuko Matoi *Satsuki Kiryuin *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Nui Harime Battles 'Heroes vs. Merutsu' 'Participants' *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Lan *Aile *Vent *Kyoji Skywalker *Kyle *Cross *Uzuki Gekko *Orca *Guy *Luke Gekko *Yuki Uzumaki *Higoro *Honoka *Shelly *Asuka *Kyoji M. Green *Randy M. Green *Yona *Son Hak *Naruto no Mikoto *Leona *Hilbert *Nate *Bianca *Iris *Cheren *Ryuhi *Hayato *Min Min *Senna Gekko *Merutsu 'Locations' *New Shintotropolis Factory 'Winners' *Heroes Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon